


Moments of Control

by vassalady



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Gangbang, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadism, Sub Steve Rogers, Total Power Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky needs control, and Steve wants to let go. It makes for fantastic sex, but for the two of them, it's more than just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments of Control

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, I decided to try my hand again at writing some BDSM porn. It's mostly that, though there is some fluff thrown in. It's also not as explicit it as it might be or probably should be.
> 
> Warnings for passing mentions of torture and brainwashing

I

Bucky comes back. It’s amazing and terrifying. Steve can’t quite figure out what his heart feels half the time, whether he’s completely lost in the happiness of just having Bucky back or pained because he can’t do more for him, can’t fix the nightmares that still haunt Bucky.

“I need control,” Bucky says. “Everything’s just… shit, and I can’t grab on to anything.” He admits this to Steve in the middle of the night, just the two of them, as they lay next to each other in bed. Steve covers Bucky’s metal hand with his own.

“So take control,” Steve says.

It’s so natural that once they start, Steve wonders why they haven’t always done this. Steve supposes that the inclination was always there; Bucky just wanted Steve to listen, and Steve wanted Bucky to make him listen. And Bucky did. He forced Steve to run laps even when Steve wanted to just curl up on the ground, to train his body and become stronger.

Bucky couldn’t get Steve to stay away from the war, though. That was something else, something Steve had to do.

But for this, in their own time, Steve will do whatever Bucky says.

Bucky has ordered Steve to his knees. Steve isn’t sure how long it’s been. All he is wearing is a blindfold, not one stitch of clothing otherwise. But he isn’t tied up either. He’s just on the floor, knees spread apart, hands pressed against his thighs, and cock hard between his legs.

His body is hot all over, but the room is cold. There are slight shifts in the air which makes his skin crawl. He’s sure he is covered in goosebumps. His legs are also starting to ache, just a little. It has to have been a few hours at least.

All that is secondary, however, to the constant pulsing buzz inside him. Maybe ten minutes, thirty minutes, even maybe an hour ago, Bucky pushed him forward briefly. “Open yourself,” he ordered, and Steve reached behind him to stick a finger in himself. As he did so, he felt cold lube trickle over his hand, and Steve used that to work himself open.

Then Bucky tugged his hand away and shoved something into him, solid and unyielding.

Steve shivers as the vibrator continues to hum. It’s more of a dull presence now than even minutes before. That doesn’t mean it stops him from wanting to lift his hand and grab his cock.

One of his hands is still messy with lube. It’s a minor struggle to not wipe it off on his leg or the floor.

Fingers stroke his hair. Steve wants to lean in, but he stops himself. He hasn’t been told he’s allowed to. His standing orders are to not move, so Steve doesn’t react even as those fingers move down along his face to his lips.

“Good boy,” Bucky murmurs above him. The minor praise strengthens Steve’s resolve to stay still.

Bucky’s fingers disappear. He can hear Bucky moving around in the room. He’s been moving for hours, doing what Steve can’t guess. But it builds up his expectation.

More time passes, maybe a good ten minutes, before Bucky caresses his face again. This time, he says, “Open your mouth,” and Steve’s jaw drops. Bucky’s right thumb traces Steve’s lower lip before slipping in and out again. He does this several times, the pad of his thumb pressing down against Steve’s tongue before running along his lip. Then, he slips it in once more and says, “Suck.”

Steve closes his lips around Bucky’s thumb. He mouths it, lips pulling it further in and tongue swirling around it. He sucks and swallows, even though the nail digs a little into the roof of his mouth as he does so.

Steve wants more though. He wants Bucky’s cock to rest heavy on his tongue, but he has to wait for Bucky to decide to give it to him.

It’s easy though. Steve doesn’t have to think about it. If it happens, it happens. If it doesn’t,it doesn’t. Steve does not have to calculate or plan, he can just exist and do as he’s told.

He trusts Bucky completely.

There’s a knock at the door. Not expecting it, Steve freezes. But when Bucky’s other hand comes up behind his head, urging him on, he continues.

“Come in,” Bucky says.

Steve hears the door swing open. There are two doors to this room, and one squeaks loudly. This is the squeaky door. Bucky makes it that way on purpose, so Steve always knows when that door opens.

Of course, if he doesn’t want Steve to hear someone coming and going, that’s what the quiet door is for.

There is a soft gasp, a hitch of breath as whoever it is takes in the sight before them, of Steve on his knees sucking Bucky’s thumb as if it were a bottle.

“You can set it down there,” Bucky says.

There are footsteps across the floor. Bucky’s metal hand presses against Steve’s head and he works at Bucky’s thumb more intensely.

The footsteps pause and then change direction, coming close to Steve. They stop right next to him.

“Can I?” It’s Clint’s voice, and the words send a pulse through Steve’s groin. “While I’m here?”

Bucky takes his time in replying, but he finally says, “Two hundred seconds in his mouth, then come on his chest.”

There’s the sound of a zipper. Bucky’s hands disappear, and then he feels different hands, Clint’s hands, on either side of his face. A moment later, Clint guides his cock to Steve’s mouth.

When Bucky first came to stay with Steve at the tower, he was most on guard around Clint. This is probably because Clint could have been ordered to kill him instead of Natasha, and there’s no knowing how that would have gone down. But he has also come to trust Clint the most, other than Steve or Natasha, likely because Natasha trusts Clint the most.

It’s them that Bucky grants the most leniencies with Steve. It becomes partially about their pleasure, too, instead of just Bucky and Steve’s.

Clint’s hands remain on Steve’s head, controlling the pace as he shallowly fucks into Steve’s mouth. Steve does his best to wrap his tongue around the head of Clint’s cock as he moves and his cock hardens. Roughly half Clint’s time is up when Bucky says, “Deeper.”

Clint tugs more roughly on Steve. Steve relaxes and lets Clint bury himself as far in as he can go. Steve does his best to swallow around Clint’s cock.

Clint pulls out, and, time dwindling, he fucks Steve’s mouth a little harder.

Steve does his best to keep up.

After exactly two hundred seconds, Clint pulls out. Steve’s left there panting a little, mouth hanging open. He hears the sound of Clint’s hand jerking at his cock and it’s not long before he groans and comes, hitting Steve square on the chest.

There’s a noise behind Steve, and he realizes with a start that Bucky’s right at his back.

“Clean him up,” Bucky says.

“With?”

Bucky doesn’t reply, not verbally, but Clint drops down. Steve tenses when Clint’s tongue begins to lick down his chest, along his sternum and around a nipple. He’s tense because he doesn’t want to move into the touch, urge Clint downward, break his position and pull Clint in. Steve won’t do a thing unless Bucky tells him.

When Clint is done, he leaves without another word.

There’s the click of a camera. So that’s what Clint had brought. A moment later, there’s another click in a different part of the room. A third is right behind him. Then he feels Bucky’s foot rest lightly against his shoulder blades. “Down,” Bucky orders. Steve bends, and Bucky doesn’t put any pressure down, though he keeps his foot against Steve’s body. “Hands behind you and spread yourself.”

Steve pulls at his ass until he’s exposed, vibrator still buzzing inside him. Bucky’s foot disappears, and there are a few more camera clicks. Steve’s heart thuds in his chest. The camera isn’t something they’ve done before, though Bucky has mentioned it in passing. It was on a list somewhere when they were working out the details of exactly how this relationship would go. Even while Bucky wants control, he doesn’t want to make Steve do anything he truly doesn’t want. Bucky has years of experience of that himself.

There’s one final click. As Bucky walks away, he says, “Stand.”

Steve’s legs are a little stiff. He’ll need to stretch sometime today. His cock is still hard, and his balls are heavy. They sway as he stands. It’s even harder to not reach out and touch himself now. When his hands were on his thighs, they were grounded. Now, he clenches them into fists to keep them away.

He doesn’t expect the sudden, fierce kiss. Bucky forces his way into Steve’s mouth, holding him in place as his licks into Steve’s mouth. He bites Steve’s lower lip, hard enough that there’s a brief flare of pain, and then Bucky breaks away.

Without any warning, Bucky tugs the virator from Steve. Steve can’t help the small gasp. The movement briefly forces the toy against his prostate, sending a jolt through him. He feels at once empty and like he needs to go to the bathroom when Bucky comes up behind him, pulling him close, and seating himself deep into Steve with one smooth stroke. His metal hand comes around to grasp Steve’s cock, and he pumps into Steve hard.

Steve has nothing to brace himself against but Bucky, whose right arm comes up to wrap around his upper chest. Steve grips it as Bucky fucks into him. Bucky moves hard and fast, and Steve can’t focus, he can only pant and moan as he feels Bucky brush his prostrate every few strokes and tug at his cock in time with his thrusts.

Everything is electric touches and the heavy smell of sex, and Steve can’t do anything but let Bucky control him.

Bucky’s hand makes its way up to Steve’s mouth, the soft flesh between the thumb and forefinger pushing its way between Steve’s teeth.

“Bite,” Bucky gasps in his ear.

Steve doesn’t think, he just does, and there’s a hiss from Bucky. “Harder.” Steve bites harder, and he doesn’t know if Bucky’s thrusts speed up or he’s just imagining it.

But he feels himself reaching the edge, and Bucky tugs hard on him. Steve comes, dropping his grip on Bucky’s hand as he gasps for air.

Bucky pushes Steve’s head down, grabs his hips, and just lets go. He fucks Steve without any care, just pounds into him, and then with one last tug, seating himself fully inside, Bucky comes.

Steve’s still coming down from his orgasm, so Bucky has already slipped the plug inside him before Steve properly registers what he’s doing. 

Bucky rips off the blindfold. Steve blinks, adjusting to the low light, which seems blinding after so long without any. Bucky is in front of him, hair plastered to his forehead, eyes shining, and grinning. He pulls Steve into a gentle kiss.

“Good boy,” Bucky says against his mouth. “Good work, Steve. Not one slip.”

Steve feels a fuzzy warmth in his chest. He’s loose and light, and his mind is a happy buzz of post-orgasmic haze. Bucky leads him to the shower, and he stays in this haze as Bucky washes him down.

Bucky taps the plug in Steve. “Leaving that in there while we get dinner.”

It’s only when Bucky says that that Steve realizes just how hungry he is. They began after breakfast, so it was a long time that he just kneeled in that room.

Bucky picks out a suit for Steve and helps him get dressed. Steve doesn’t ask where they’re going. He can’t be sure Bucky would tell him, and, anyway, he trusts Bucky will pick someplace good.

It is a nice place, a restaurant Tony once recommended. Steve shifts slightly in his chair, feeling the plug press into him, and smiles across at Bucky. When Bucky notices, he quirks a smile back.

Bucky orders for Steve; he always does. He’ll tell Steve when to sleep and when to wake up. He’ll tell Steve when to train and for how long. He’ll tell Steve to lie naked in the common area sometimes, and Steve will do it without hesitation.

The only thing Bucky can’t control in Steve’s life is Captain America.

But Steve is happy with the arrangement. He doesn’t need to think and worry, because Bucky will be there for him. And Bucky knows that Steve will do whatever he tells him.

It’s a good arrangement.

When they get home, Bucky pulls out the plug and fucks him quickly. He replaces the toy, and in the morning, he does the same thing. Just a quick fuck and then back in it goes. Each time, it’s sloppier, and Bucky pushes to see how long they can keep it up.

Steve is up for the challenge.

 

II

Bucky does not like giving out punishments.

He remembers punishments. He remembers the way they hit him, starved him, cut into him when he wouldn’t obey. Blissfully, whenever they reprogrammed him, he would forget those moments, but now, he remembers them all.

He does not want to punish Steve.

Sometimes, though, he likes to hurt him. It’s a different impulse. It’s about Bucky’s ability to hurt Steve while Steve lets him. It’s not about fixing Steve. Bucky does not need to fix Steve.

Steve is perfect the way he is.

Steve is spread-eagled, hands and feet bound to the frame of the cross. Bucky trails his metal hand down the back of his spine. Bruises are beginning to appear on Steve’s sides. His ass shines red, radiating heat. Bucky brings the paddle back and strikes Steve’s ass once more with a satisfying smack and a grunt from Steve.

It takes effort to leave marks on him. Bucky leads his swing with his metal arm. It gives him the force he needs.

Bucky undoes Steve’s restraints and helps him over to a table. “Hold on,” he says. Obedient as always, Steve grasps the edge of the table.

Bucky spreads his legs by nudging the paddle between them. Steve is tense as Bucky just rests the paddle against one thigh. But he’s had enough of the paddle. He exchanges it for a thin switch, and, without warning, rapidly strikes the backs of Steve’s legs.

Steve makes a strangled noise. Bucky takes a moment to rub his lower back. “That’s it,” he says. “Just like that, Steve. You’re doing so well.”

He feels Steve tremble beneath him, and Bucky feels a surge of self-satisfaction. He is in control here.

He trails the switch against Steve’s inner thighs for several long moments, just teasing him. Half the fun comes from making Steve expectant.

When he strikes, he does so erratically. At times, he lets the seconds stretch out into minutes. Other times, he strikes quickly and repetitively.

Bucky spins Steve around. Tears stain his face, his breathing is labored, and he has to actually hold himself up against the table. Bucky smiles at him and strokes his face. “So good,” he says. Then, he strikes the switch against Steve’s erection.

That pulls a short scream from Steve. Bucky does it again, harder. Steve starts to cry again, and Bucky pauses to cup Steve’s cheek. He rubs his thumb across his skin, catching a tear, and massages it in.

Bucky feels stable looking at how broken Steve is. Normally, Bucky doesn’t mind if others join them for sex, but when Bucky wants to really hurt Steve, it’s just the two of them. He’s the only one who gets to see Steve like this.

“Is it good?” It’s an honest question, and he wants an honest answer.

Steve closes his eyes and takes a shaky breath. When he opens them, they are still wet with tears, but he manages a smile. “Yes.”

Bucky smiles, hand still on Steve’s cheek, and quickly strikes Steve’s cock again.

Steve gasps and jerks away.

If he wanted to, Steve could stop this. He could just say the right word, and they would be done. Hell, if Steve really wanted, Bucky wouldn’t be able to touch him at all. Steve’s stronger and faster. It’s that speed and strength that stopped the Winter Soldier.

Steve does not have to be here; yet, he is. It’s simple. Bucky likes simple.

He strikes Steve’s outer thigh this time.

He picks up a lash and works over Steve’s front. By the time he’s done, Steve can barely hold himself up. He’s sobbing, his cock still hard and leaking because Bucky keeps stroking it between beatings.

Bucky drops the lash on the floor. He can clean that up later.

He cleans Steve up, whispering in his ear how good he is. He jerks Steve off, gently, and Steve comes with a shuddering sob. Bucky rubs a number of lotions into Steve’s skin. It’s already healing, but Steve will feel it for awhile.

They go to bed, and Bucky wraps himself tightly around Steve. He strokes Steve’s hair until he’s asleep, and then he whispers, “I love you.”

Bucky sleeps well that night.

 

III

Steve moans around Bruce’s cock as Thor comes inside him.

His arms are bound behind him, and his legs are held open with a spreader. His body feels tired, but it’s a good tired. He’s been thoroughly fucked already by Tony and Clint. Thor slips free from Steve, and Steve feels someone else take his place.

“God damn,” Sam breathes as he rocks into Steve.

Sam’s good, but also a little cruel, because he aims to hit Steve’s prostate as much as possible. Steve’s cock throbs, but the cock ring is tight and stops him from coming. Even his scrotum is bound.

One of Bruce thrusts pulls Steve’s head just a little too much. The chain connecting his collar to his nipples with little clamps to his cock tugs suddenly, and there’s a little burst of pain.

“Sorry,” Bruce mutters through his heavy breathing.

Sam laughs. “Let’s time it better,” he says.

Bruce and Sam time their thrusts so that when Sam pulls back, Bruce fucks into Steve’s mouth. He’s jostled between them this way until Bruce comes with a not-quite-human roar.

Steve swallows down Bruce’s come and then licks his cock clean.

Bruce steps away with an affectionate ruffle of Steve’s hair.

Steve glances down his body to where Sam is still fucking him. Sam gives him a quick grin when their eyes meet and then thrusts in just the right way that has Steve dropping his head back in a gasping moan.

Bucky’s standing several feet away. He’s talking with Natasha, but his eyes don’t leave Steve for one moment. Out of all of them, Bucky is the one with the most clothes on. Everyone else is in various states of undress, and, of course, Steve is spread out completely naked.

Natasha glances toward Steve. A smirk appears, and then she leans up and gives Bucky a quick kiss. The kiss seems to throw Bucky off, but Natasha is already walking away, passing by Steve.

When Sam comes, it’s only a moment before Natasha starts fucking Steve with a large dildo. Her free hand slides along his cock. Steve can’t help bucking up into the touch, which only pulls on his restraints. He hisses between his teeth, but then there’s a cock at his mouth, whose he isn’t sure, and Steve loses himself to the feeling of being fucked and used.

 

Steve is covered in come; it’s all over his body, it’s leaking from his ass, there’s some right below an eye that he wishes he could wipe away, and it’s even in his hair.

It’s only Bucky now. Everyone else has gone. Steve licks his lips; he can still taste Natasha.

Bucky runs his hands down Steve’s torso, even as messy as it is. “You’re beautiful,” Bucky says. Bucky touches Steve’s cock as he speaks, making Steve groan. “What would I do without you?”

In seconds, Steve is free. The cock ring, the collar, the clamps, the ropes around his limbs, they all just fall away as Bucky easily undoes them.

It’s an effort when Bucky pulls him up into his lap. Steve’s cock is trapped between their stomachs, and he would be happy to just rub himself off against Bucky.

Bucky lifts him up just enough to enter him. Steve is sore; he doesn’t know how many times he was fucked, but Bucky is gentle, more of a presence than a force this time. He kisses Steve just as gently.

They’re like that for a long time, even as the come and lube from Steve trickles down Bucky’s cock and drips to the floor. It’s slippery and messy, but Steve really doesn’t care. He follows Bucky’s lead, which seems to be just lazy cuddling, even with Bucky inside him.

After a long time, Bucky grips Steve’s hips and fucks him. He’s excruciatingly gentle and slow, which is both good and bad for Steve. Part of Steve wants Bucky to thrust into him hard and fast, but even his gentle movements give Steve a dull burning pain, and he doubts he could last a rough fuck. The slowness, however, stretches out the burn.

Once Bucky starts touching him, it doesn’t take long for Steve to come.

He feels like a happy blob, and he’s content to just sprawl over Bucky. He barely even notices that Bucky’s still inside him, barely thrusting at all. Steve nuzzles Bucky’s face. He could fall asleep just like this.

“I’ve got you,” Bucky says. He pets Steve’s hair. “I’ve got you, Steve.”

Steve sighs against Bucky’s neck, content.

 

IV

“All I’m saying” Steve says, following Bucky into the kitchen, “is that I don’t need a new bike.”

Bucky shakes his head. “That thing’s a piece of junk.” He opens the fridge and pulls out the jar of peanut butter. He sits down on a stool at the counter. “Spoon.”

Steve opens a drawer and rummages around in it. “I like that bike.”

“It’s a death trap. It’ll fall apart on you any day now.”

Steve hands over a spoon as he says, “I take good care of it, it’s not going to fall apart.”

Bucky resists rolling his eyes. He knows how much Steve takes care of that thing. Nevermind the fact that he rather enjoys watching Steve service it, but it is old and has a new problem nearly every week. “And are you going to tell me the same thing when you’re in the hospital with half your bones broken?”

“Buck, come on, that’s not going to happen.”

“Until it does.” Bucky uses the spoon to get a big chunk of peanut butter.

“Hey, you asked if I wanted a new bike, and I’m telling you I don’t.”

Bucky sticks out the spoon for Steve. Without any prompting, Steve opens his mouth and accepts the peanut butter. “For some crazy reason, they still gave me all my backpay. So I want to treat you to something nice.”

Steve still has a little peanut butter in his mouth as he says, “My bike’s fine. I like my bike.”

Bucky feeds Steve another spoonful. “Okay. Okay. I’ll think of something else, then.”

Steve smiles as he accepts another bite of peanut butter. It prevents him from answering, but the smile says enough.

Bucky can let the bike thing go for now. At the very least, he’ll get a professional to look at it, make sure it’s as good as Steve insists.

He feeds Steve several more spoonfuls before dropping the spoon in the sink and starting to make lunch. Steve hands him things when he asks, and the conversation moves from motorcycles to movies to SHIELD missions.

When the chili is done, Bucky serves Steve an especially large helping. He’s still eating it when Bucky finishes his own, so he takes Steve and the bowl into the living room where he feeds Steve the rest as they watch TV.

Steve falls asleep not long after. His head is pillowed in Bucky’s lap, and Bucky runs his fingers through his hair. He bends down and gently kisses Steve’s cheek.

Bucky has felt happier this past year than he ever remembers feeling. Taking care of Steve gives him meaning these days. He doesn’t feel lost anymore; he’s grounded, and, outside of superhuman attacks that require Captain America, he decides how each day will play out.

He has control, something that he’s always wanted. When he was a poor orphan kid and later a poor young man, he didn’t have control. There was never any hope for control during the war, and the Winter Soldier was pure chaos.

Steve’s hand finds his own. Bucky looks down to see Steve blinking sleep from his eyes, a soft smile on his face. Bucky leans in for a proper kiss, chaste, but warm.

“Sleep,” he says. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Thank you,” Steve says with a sigh. He closes his eyes, and his breathing evens out as he drifts off again.

Bucky’s smile lingers for a long time.


End file.
